Sleeping To Dream About Wolfram
by kitsu012
Summary: In which Wolfram converses with a sleep talking Yuuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. If I did, something would have happened between Yuuri and Wolfram by now. e_e I also don't own the song that I'm alluding to with the title.

Sleeping To Dream About Wolfram

"Wolf… ram…" Breathe in. Breathe out. Pout. "Stop shouting at me." Breathe in. Breath out. Nuzzle.

_Wimp_.

The blond boy huffed internally but kept quiet, not wanting to wake the double-black. Yuuri was having another peaceful, Wolfram-themed dream, which was strange because 'Wolfram' and 'peaceful' were two things that would never be able to come together in Yuuri's mind, or so Wolfram thought. Apparently dream-Wolfram brought the Wimp peace in his sleep, even though right now it sounded like dream-Wolfram was shouting at Yuuri.

"Angel… body and soul…" Yuuri sighed. "Boys… not s'posed to be…" he burrowed his face even deeper in Wolfram's hair, "Cuter'n girls… Not fair."

His cheeks were going warm but Wolfram felt a little annoyed. Wasn't Yuuri technically cheating on him with dream-Wolfram?

Wolfram backed away to the left, carefully pulling his hair away from Yuuri's face, to shift his head and glare at his fiancé.

"Stupid, cheating wimp," he muttered.

To his surprise, Yuuri quietly slurred back a "shut up, stupid, bishounen prince" before inching closer and throwing an arm out to wrap around his body.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Snore.

Was the Wimp seriously doing this in his sleep?

And he said it again, that word. What was that bisho-something Yuuri kept muttering about anyway? Wolfram closed his eyes. He'd heard that strange word during the night he first noticed Yuuri's Wolfram-sleep-talk dreams. That first night, Wolfram had thought that Yuuri was insulting him in his sleep… so he had smacked the Wimp awake with a pillow to the head.

"What did you do _that_ for?!" Yuuri had cried out incredulously, sitting up haphazardly due to lethargy and holding out his hands protectively over his head.

"Wimp! You were insulting me in your sleep!" Wolfram had hissed. "How dare you call your fiancé a… a… whatever that bishnin thing was!"

Yuuri's eyes had widened a fraction and a flush had started to creep up his neck and cheeks.

Wolfram had narrowed his eyes. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing," Yuuri had dived underneath the covers.

"It can't just be 'nothing' with a reaction like that!"

"It's just gibberish, Wolf. Sleep talk. Come on, let's just go back to sleep, okay?" Yuuri had pleaded, "I'm tired…"

Wolfram had 'hmphed' him but got tired of poking the blanket-covered Wimp and relented after a while. He would have just had to ask in the morning.

But Yuuri had never really given him an answer. He had explained about being stressed out lately and trying out Anissina's (already tested safe and effective, courtesy of a scowling Gwendal) Peaceful-Slumber-kun (which was just herbal tea, really) and had walked away grumbling something about not knowing sleep talking was a side effect. After making sure Yuuri's case of stress wasn't too bad, Wolfram had asked what his muttering meant the night before. But Yuuri had always managed to wriggle his way out of an explanation. Eventually, Wolfram had pushed his conquest of learning about the strange foreign word to the back of his mind in favor of doing more important and productive things.

That was until Yuuri had another bout of his 'sleep talk' a few nights later. Wolfram had been prepared to hit him again when Yuuri had sleepily asked why in the world Wolfram was so pretty.

Wolfram had dropped the pillow hoisted over Yuuri's head in surprise. Thankfully, it hadn't woken the Wimp.

Wolfram remembered not being able to sleep that night. It was just so strange and fascinating to hear Yuuri sleep talking. And really, how could he sleep when Yuuri kept mumbling stuff about him—the kind of stuff the Wimp would probably never mention anywhere else besides dreamland?

He felt a little guilty for listening in on Yuuri, but it was the only thing that gave him hope nowadays. Like a warm little candlelight in the darkness. Yuuri dreamt about him… That had to mean something, right?

"I don't understand you at all," he whispered and opened his eyes to gaze at moonlit midnight black hair, "You cringe at the mention of marriage but you don't really fight to dissolve the engagement. And by fight I mean _really_ fight. Not the pathetic, wimpy whining you usually do."

He paused when Yuuri shifted his head to face the ceiling, brows furrowing minutely.

"I can't be _that_ intimidating, right? I'm not that scary or demanding… Okay, perhaps I am most of the time. But all you need to do is ask… It will hurt but…" he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "I'll be there for you no matter what. You know that, right? It'll hurt but I'd rather not leave your side. I want you to be happy, Wimp…" he sighed then crinkled his nose, "So painfully selfless. Look what you've done to the Little Lord Brat."

Yuuri hummed in his sleep and rolled his head to face Wolfram again.

Wolfram kept silent for a while, studying Yuuri's eyelashes and the subtle movements in his right cheek as he clenched his jaw lightly.

"I want you to be happy," he repeated silently. "Of course, I'm not going down without a fight," he patted the arm that was still wrapped around him, "but no one's forcing you to marry someone you hate."

He had to stifle an undignified squeak and jerked a little when Yuuri suddenly tightened his grip and brushed his hand against a particularly ticklish part of Wolfram's waist.

"Ugh…"

Wolfram repositioned himself, moving closer to Yuuri and putting an arm between his waist and Yuuri's hand. Taking a deep breath in, he continued quietly, "But you don't really hate me, right? I think… I think you do care… Just not how I want you to." He frowned, "That's probably it, right? You don't want this but I'm your friend and you don't want to hurt me."

"No, Wolf," Yuuri suddenly croaked and tightened his grip on Wolfram once more, "No, no."

Wolfram stared curiously.

"No. Why are you crying? Please don't," Yuuri whimpered, "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

_A nightmare?_

Wolfram furrowed his brows. This was the first time Yuuri had a sleep talk nightmare.

Yuuri sniffed.

"Wimp," Wolfram whispered as comfortingly as he could, "I do not cry."

"I can see your tears as clear as day, Wolf."

"Hey, you're the wimpy one, remember?" Wolfram said, a little miffed, and repeated, "I don't cry."

"Yes, you do!" Yuuri's voice started to rise in volume, "And you even manage to stay pretty when you cry!"

Wolfram bit his lip. If he wasn't worried for the Wimp's emotional stability right now, he would have argued for argument's sake. Of all the things the Wimp could dream about, why him crying?

But he just realized that Yuuri was actually _answering_ him right now…

"Okay, I do," he placated and patted Yuuri's arm, "But I'm not crying as of the moment."

"Liar," Yuuri whispered weakly.

"Here then. Do you feel any tears, Wimp?" Wolfram guided Yuuri's right hand and placed it on his left cheek.

Wolfram reveled in the feeling of Yuuri's fingers grazing gently across his face.

"For a second…"

"I'm alright, Yuuri," Wolfram soothed. "Everything's alright."

"Hmm…" Yuuri frowned.

"Really, I'm alright," Wolfram sighed. Maybe his depressing ramblings earlier caused Yuuri's nightmare?

Yuuri shuffled closer and Wolfram had to lower himself because Yuuri's breath was tickling his neck. Looking up at his fiancé, Wolfram noticed that his face was still slightly strained in worry.

"Hey, just forget what I said earlier, okay? That was the dark side of me speaking. I have happy thoughts too," Wolfram patted the hand that was still on his cheek and smiled softly, "I think that you're starting to like me in some subconscious level. And not the normal kind of like." He snorted, "I wonder if you would have even lasted this long if I was a girl."

Yuuri relaxed but pouted. Wolfram's smile widened.

_That's better._

"Just knowing that I'm starting to move you… It makes me happy. So don't fret. I'm quite enjoying myself," Wolfram closed his eyes, "If _you_ are happy, then I will be too... Well, at least _most_ of the time I'll be. You happily cheating won't make me happy at all."

"Not—"

"A cheater. I know," Wolfram yawned, "Anyway, if you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

"Just be… happy," Yuuri nodded and mumbled helpfully, "Stay… my side."

Wolfram drowsily noted in amusement at how inarticulate Yuuri was when he was at peace. The night felt like a dream now. He wondered if he would doubt and ask himself in the morning whether this actually happened or not. Would Yuuri remember his dream conversation with the real-world Wolfram?

"Whatever you say, Yuuri."

Oh, well. He would find out in the morning.

"But just so you know, I've decided to do that a long time ago," Wolfram smiled in content and let the warmth and peaceful darkness lull him to sleep.


End file.
